food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown
Showdown is a daily Player vs Player Trial which unlocks at Player Level 23. It lets you fight against other players in automatic battles to win Activity Points, Score Points and Medals. You can fight up to 5 other players consecutively then must wait until the next refresh. Refreshes occur at 2pm UTC and 11pm UTC every day. If you want to battle more opponents, you can also spend Magic Crystals for 3 additional duels (or 5 with a Summoners Pack). For the purpose of ranking, Showdown occurs in weekly seasons. 'Teams' You must first select 1 to 5 Food Souls as your Assault Team and 1 to 5 Food Souls as your Defense Team. They can be the same or different. Note that 1) you will not see any Defense battles but you can check the Battle Report which documents your 50 most recent results 2) you will see Assault battles but these are automatic: linked skills will be activated automatically, and you cannot use Talents in Showdown. Keep in mind that Souls chosen in Showdown remain available for other tasks so you can pick whomever you want. 'Assault' Once you have assembled your Assault Team, you can select an opponent out of the 4 players chosen for you to attack based on your current season points. You can refresh the selection twice for free then spend Magic Crystals for more refreshes. There are only two possible results in Showdown: win or lose. You must defeat all of the opponent’s Food Souls within the given time to win. You lose if your opponent defeats you, time runs out (battles last 6 minutes), your game crashes, etc. If you win, the list of opponents will refresh. If you lose, your opponents will remain the same. You get a 1st Win Reward (50 Medals) for each first daily Showdown win. 'Rewards' Showdown gives you three types of rewards: Activity (or Activeness) Points, Score Points and Medals (or Arena Medals). 'Activity Points' You get Activity Points by challenging opponents in Showdowns with your Assault Team: 20 points when you win, 8 points when you lose. Every point threshold you reach gives you Medals: *100 Activity Points = 20 Medals *200 Activity Points = 50 Medals *300 Activity Points = 100 Medals *500 Activity Points = 200 Medals If you surpass 500 points, your points are carried over to the next round. 'Score Points' Score points are points you get when attacking. You get between 1 and 100 points for a successful Assault. When your point total is lower than 1500, every Showdown win will net you 100 points. When your point total is greater than 1500, the points you win depends on your opponent's current score (you can see how much each opponent is worth in the selection screen). Score points are used to determine your weekly ranking. Once the season ends, you can claim your season rewards in your inbox. 'Medals' In addition to Medals you win through Activeness, you also get Medals for successful Assaults and successful Defenses. The number of Medals you get for successful Assaults is equal to the Score Points you get. You also get 1 Medal per successful Defense (rewarded through email). You can spend Medals in the Medal Shop to buy shards for certain Food Souls. 'Tips' *Food Souls' Health is enhanced in Showdown so using a Healer is usually not recommended. Category:Trials